


Surrender

by Sashataakheru



Series: The Glitter-verse [2]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra, The Chaser RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Other, Vehicular, crackfic, sentient spaceships, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreaming about being on a spaceship is one thing, but if that spaceship is Jeff's spaceship, and it all ends in sex, well, perhaps that's a whole other thing entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'vehicular' for Kink Bingo 2010. Card is [here.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/10994.html)
> 
> A/N 1/2/13: Just discovered I hadn't posted this here yet, so now it's up, three years after I wrote it. :D? /better late than never.

Andrew couldn't work out if this was the best dream ever, or the weirdest he'd ever had. He'd woken up on a spaceship, a very specific spaceship, in the middle of the bridge. Everything looked exactly like it had on the album art, down to the wood grain, the old mixing desks, and the two coloured orbs in their clear cases surrounding him. The platform below him glowed white as if lit from beneath, and he got to his feet, wondering why he had appeared here of all places. His subconscious must be really fucked.

Movement over to his right surprised him as he saw Jeff Lynne stepping out of the shadows towards him. He gestured him forward. Andrew approached, making a note to blame his subconscious later for whatever was about to happen. Jeff brought him into his arms and kissed him.

Well, that was unexpected, but on the whole, rather quite pleasant, Andrew decided. Jeff held him close and Andrew was strangely unafraid to hold him back, relishing the chance to be with him. Pressed against the pillar in the centre, Andrew found himself slightly winded as Jeff kissed him again. Andrew was about to ask what was going on, but Jeff's hands had begun undressing him and Andrew was in no mood to stop him.

Jeff bid him lie down again once he was naked, and while confused, Andrew did as he was told, lying on his back as he watched Jeff undress. Soon, Jeff had pinned him down as he lay on top of him, and Andrew didn't even mind that the platform beneath him was beginning to heat up. It began to feel like there was a cushion of air beneath him, and it embraced his body lovingly, sending sparks of pleasure through his body.

Hmm, she likes you, Jeff murmured against his neck.

It was then that Andrew noticed the ceiling was much closer than it had been. His eyes widened, but he was in no position to look down. In any case, he did feel like there was something solid beneath him that stopped him feeling like he was falling. it supported his whole body, though really, Andrew was mostly focussed on Jeff above him as he kissed him and caressed his body.

It began difficult to work out which way was up. Moving about felt strangely freeing, yet there still felt like there was something solid beneath him, lifting him up and embracing him. His body felt warm and saturated with pleasure as Jeff shifted him around so he could finally push inside him.

Andrew gripped onto his neck, keeping himself close to him as Jeff began thrusting. He gasped as Jeff bit his shoulder, licking the wound tenderly. Something was singing in his head, a soft sweet female voice. As Andrew came, his body curling up hard, he blacked out.

He woke up on the floor of the spaceship, the white light from the platform beneath him glowly gently around him. He was on his stomach, naked, and there was still no one around. The cushion of air gently caressed his body as it sent him back to sleep again. Andrew decided his subconscious was completely bonkers as he drifted off to sleep, a warm pillow of air surrounding him.


End file.
